


Intimate Counterpart

by KitKat71483



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, No Wincest, PWP, Threesome, little to no viable plot line, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat71483/pseuds/KitKat71483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean arrive in town.  Sam finds something they need to check out.  In his quest to try and save a human from the evil they might have been cursed into, he begs Dean to help him.  And while sex ensues, there is no Wincest in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Counterpart

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Author's Note:  This is set early in the series.  In the general sense, the time period is in the some point in the 3rd season, right after the final episode "All Hell Breaks Loose, part 2" in season 2.  There shouldn't be any spoilers in this work.  There's just the most basic plot line.  Hope you enjoy.  Read end notes for more information.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

  
"Come on, Dean. Please. Just how old do you think I am?"  Sam expelled his breath and flung himself down on the bed.   
  
"Sam, I just want a burger, a beer, some pie and a hot girl."  Dean walked to the door.  "Let's get out of here and find the nearest bar that has some good music."  
  
Dropping his back to the side of the bed, trying hard not to fling it down in his frustration,  "I'm fine Dean.  I can stay in a motel room by myself for the night.  Go.  Go.  Find yourself a bar and some chick and relax.  You don't have to watch me all the time."  Sam sprawled across the bed and put his hands behind his head.  "I'm FINE, Dean."  
  
"I don't think we should be splitting up right now.  The Hellmouth was closed but there were an awful lot of bad things that escaped that shithole from Hell.  And we're on the side that wants to send their asses back where they came from.  None of them are going to be happy about that fact.  And after they get their first joyride out of the way, they are all going to start hunting us."  Turning away from Sam, Dean faced the wall of the room.  "Sam, be smart.  Let's just stick together till we see which way the demon wind is blowing."    
  
Closing his eyes to Dean, Sam mentioned what they were both thinking,  "It's not going to take me again.  I will be okay.  Go out, find a girl, have a good time.  I'm tired and I'm going to go to sleep.  Don't wake me up when you drag your ass back in here.  And warn me if you're bringing company."  With a forced curl to his lips, Sam tried to convince his brother that he was a stable and well-adjusted person.  Hell, he'd be satisfied if he could convince his brother that he was patched together enough for Dean to get out of his hair for one night at least.  
  
Taking a breath, Dean strode back to the door.  Looking back at Sam laying across the bed, he let out a grunt.  "Dude, did you forget?  The burger and the beer was what I wanted first.  The girl is just if I can't find a decent piece of pie."  With a forced grin, Dean made himself leave the room.   
  
"Be careful Dean."  drifted behind him as he closed the door with a quick slam. 

  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** **

  
Sam rolled over and checked his bag.  Sleeping WAS the next job.  He had been reading up.  Something was going on around the area.  Five people dying in their sleep in the last six months.  Each one was male, 21 to 35 years old, and from a rough 50 mile stretch right in this area.  No reason to think it was anything other than maybe a little sleep apnea except for the relative young age of the victims.  No investigations were being led by local police.   
  
Pulling out the pump action, he placed it by the bed next to the container of salt, silver dagger and holy water.  Placing them inconspicuously around the bed but within easy reach, he thought about the fact that he didn't have a clue as to what it was.  But he wanted to be ready.  Or at least be defended well enough to figure out what it was so he could get rid of it.   
  
Rolling to his back, Sam once again adjusted his hands comfortably behind his head and prepared to sleep.

  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *

  
Dean had the burger and the beer.  No pie and no girl though.  No girl wanted to cozy up to someone as broody as he was tonight.  God, he was having such a freakin' Sam moment.  He wasn't supposed to be the broody main character of some chic flick.  That was Sam's gig, not his.  Plus, the only reason he was still out was to prove to Sam that he trusted him not to go all Darth Vader if he was alone.  But still, Dean couldn't let it go.  It seemed like the dark side was calling to Sam.  And Sam was listening, if not actively running back to it.  And there was nothing Dean could do about it.  No matter how much he tried to keep his promise to Dad to watch over Sam.  The darkness called to Sam inside, where he couldn't go.  It seemed attractive to Sam.  And damn it, sometimes to him, too.  
  
And that was the kicker, wasn't it?  How was he to talk Sam into ignoring that attractive darkness when he himself heard its call?  Before teaming back up with Sam that first time to hunt for Dad, he had felt himself becoming more aware of that call to evil.  That's why hunters sometimes teamed up to hunt when they never had before.  To fight off the insanity of believing that only a monster like the ones they hunted could fight the monsters that were out there.  Sometimes you paired up just to stop the slide into being a monster.  So, you met up with other hunters for a little friendship, a little companionship on a lonely night.   
  
But, since this past year, most hunters steered clear of the Winchester boys.  Not being trusted by your surrogate family was hard.  It left you no one to talk to except for just him and Sam.  And, except for some single one night stands that had become few and far between, companionship of the feminine kind was scarce as well.  Hard to relax with someone while watching your back at the same time.  Even worse when you had fighting so ingrained into your thoughts and actions that you were worried about hurting whomever you were with by accident.  
  
Shit.  Becoming a morose son-of-a-bitch was not helping him relax tonight.  Time to put up the beer and head back to the motel.  Setting down the empty bottle, Dean rose and headed for the door.  Maybe that diner down the street would still be open and they would have some pie...

  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** **  
  


Sam was having a good dream.  One he hadn't had in awhile.  It was Jess.  And she was welcoming him home from his hunt he and Dean had left on to find his Dad.  Boy, was she welcoming him.  Sam groaned as he felt her hands slide down his bare chest and into the top of his open jeans.  There was a weight on his chest that kept him from taking a full breath.  He lifted his hips to help Jess ease his jeans farther down.  Her hot hands eased his cock free and suddenly he was really gasping for air.  
  
Jess' lips grazed his, seeming to suck the air from his lungs.  Her lips clung to his as her hands caressed up and down his shaft and then that weight settled back on his chest.  Fingers held his head close and hips pressed into his own.  Sam raised his hands so he could thread them into her hair and met straight locks that slid through his fingers.  Alarm bells rang in the back of his head as her lips slid from his and down his chest, pausing to pay attention to the skin stretched across a particularly sensitive rib.  His eyelids flickered as somewhere in the back of his head something didn't seem right.  A small voice of reason was yammering in his head but he was finding it hard to pay it any attention.  
  
Feeling that wondering tongue and caressing lips graze his hip, he tightened his grip in her hair and arched a little into that great feeling.  He was rewarded by her mouth sliding over the head of his cock and moistening his length.  Her tongue caressed the underside of his cock and contributed to the sensation he was feeling of sinking deeper into her mouth.  Pulling his hands through her hair to get a better grip, Sam eyes flew open as he stared down at the woman who was slowly sliding her moist lips farther down his hard cock.  Shit!  This wasn't Jess.  Wasn't anyone he knew.  Her eyes stared up at him as she swallowed still more of his length.  Sam groaned and leaned up but stopped as she pulled back to swirl her tongue over his head and lap at the underside.  That weight was back on his chest making it hard to move.  Hard to think when you couldn't get a full breath.  But he wasn't letting go.  Shit!  Shit!  Shit!  Not a ghost.  Not a vamp.  Sam shuddered as he gasped for one more breath.  
  
And suddenly he was grasping air in his hands as the door rattled.  Dean came in with a plastic bag, talking as he came.  
  
"Dude, you're still up?  I found this diner that was fixing to close and they had pie but I had to take it with me,"  Turning back towards Sam after bolting the door Dean took a moment to understand what he was looking at.   
  
"Whoa, Sammy, if you're stroking the monkey, you have got to warn a brother."  Reaching forward, Dean grabbed one of the shirts out of the top of his back and flung it over Sam's lap.  "Take some time in the shower.  Bro, you were at college.  Put the towel over the door knob or something, jeeeeez." 

  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** **

  
Sam slept late the next morning by the time Dean finally shook him awake.   
  
"Come on man.  Wake up!  It's time we rolled.  Get in touch with Bobby, find another job.  We need to move."  Dean turned on the radio, starting to get a little worried about Sam.  
  
Sam forced himself out of bed and into some clothes.  Being unusually silent as he tried to sort out last night's visitation.   
  
"Dean, I might have a line on a job."  Filling Dean in on the men and local deaths quickly, Sam asked,  "Give me some time at the library and I'll meet you back here this evening?"  Sam finished gathering his gear and purposely grabbed his laptop, ready to head to the library.   
  
"A job, Sam?  There was nothing last night.  Where did this come from?"  Dean put his bag back down.  
  
"There have been some weird deaths around here Dean.  I just want to look into it and see if it's nothing.  Give me some time to check it out.  Guys are dying in their sleep around here and I just want to look at some things before we blow town."  Sam finished closing his bag and went to the door.  "If you want, ask around and see if there's some connection not in the papers."

  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** **

  
Reading from the screen to himself, Sam thought he had found what had visited him last night,  "A mara, or mare, is a malignant female believed to cause nightmares.  They were believed to be related to the succubus in their need for sex as it made it easier to feed off the life force of their victims.  True Maras have the body of a female but the tongue and sometimes the eyes of a snake, linking them back to their original relationships to Lamias.  Usually rising from the grave of a cursed woman, some were the result of free-roaming spirits of human woman who were cursed while they were living."   
  
"Their spirits traveling while they were sleeping, they were capable of moving through keyholes or under doors.  Their spirit was thought to seat itself on the chest of the sleeping person and 'ride' them, causing breathing difficulties and sometimes suffication.  Which is what gave rise to the legends of being hag ridden and riding nightmares."  The only listed cure Sam could find was naming the mara three times.  Supposedly, this could help release the women from their cursed condition.  
  
Closing his eyes, Sam remembered the tongue that was caressing across the head of his dick last night.  Definitely human and NOT snake like.  So, a human woman.  But who?  What was her name?

  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** **

  
Meeting back at the diner, Dean finished ordering and turned to Sam.  "Well, not much freaky shit happens in this town.  Just a few guys falling asleep and not waking up.  But you're talking about a really short time frame for that many sleeping deaths to be happening in.  So, what's the story Sammy?  Cause I can't find one thing linking these people together or anything in their homes."  
  
"It's called a mara.  Kind of a succubus but not demon possessed.  We've got to find out the name of the woman who's doing this Dean and we can end it."  Pulling his plate closer, Sam poured out some ketchup for his fries and started to eat.  "I think this one is a human who was cursed into this state.  But I don't know how to find her or find out her name."  
  
"Well, we find her and we stop her.  We can't chance her killing someone else.  And Sam, I looked at a calendar and it's rolled back around to that killing time of month again,"  Dean slumped down on the diner's bench seat.

Sam took a quick sip from his glass before saying,  "Probably the reason she showed up in the motel room last night."  

Sitting up with a jerk, Dean slowly leaned onto the table towards Sam.  "What do you mean, she showed up in the motel last night?"  Dean watched as Sam's eyes flicked up and to the left.  Hell, not this shit again.  "Sammy, stop trying to think of a lie and tell me what the hell is going on.  Did you actually go to sleep here last night knowing this suckbitch hag might show up?"  Dean's voice rose on the last few words and he had to visibly snap his mouth shut on the rest of what he wanted to say about Sam's state of mind. With a struggle, Dean let it go till they could both get outside.  No way in hell was this conversation over.

  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** **

  
Dean moved around the hotel room, waiting for it to get dark.  Sam was on his laptop again.  It always made Dean wonder how much Sam was looking stuff up about the job and how much he was just looking up porn sites.  Well, maybe that was mostly him Dean decided with a shake of his head.  But Sam had to be checking out other things besides the job they were on or the next job they were going to.  Nothing was that interesting 24 hours a day.  Not compared to food, music or women.  Chucking a pair of rolled up socks at Sam's head where he was sitting, Dean asked,  "So, Sam, why do you think this mara is human?"  
  
Remembering those lips and quite pleasing HUMAN tongue, but unable to tell that to Dean, Sam considered his options.  "If she was an actual Lamia, she would be mainly in graveyards.  There would be an actual link between the men and graveyards.  And there would be more deaths.  A human woman's spirit while she sleeps,  if she tends to astral travel in any way, can be cursed into becoming a mara.  And this cursed spirit tends to be able to have the ability to turn into smoke insubstantial enough to get through tiny openings.  But, because the body is still living, you can't get rid of it like you would a ghost with salting and burning the bones.  That's why we have to find a name.  It said you could name her three times and it should cure her."  Sam picked up the laptop and sat down on the bed.  Leaning back against the head board he stretched out his legs.  
  
"Since you're up and it's still early,"  Crossing to the door, Dean continued,  "I'm going back to the bar and just keep an ear open.  See if I can hear anything about anyone acting odd lately.  I'll be back soon.  Take precautions, Sam.  Don't sleep till I get back, you hear?  Stroke the monkey again or something, bro.  Just stay awake till I return and see if you can find someone that shows up as a likely looking target or victim.  We need to find a place to start looking."

  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *  
  


Sam dozed slightly while he waited for his computer program to finish running.  He hated having Dean hovering over him.  Hovering was not something that ever happened in their family.  At least not before.  He had run a search for any recent deaths of men, divorces, public fights, and or any links between them, no matter how vague the information might be.  Trying to pinpoint a needle in a haystack as a starting point.   
  
Once again he felt hands smoothing down his shirt as the buttons were undone.  And then they were falling to the snap of his jeans and easing down the zipper.  Lips followed that trail of skin back up.  With quick motions, they caused him to tense as they swirled into his belly button, licking at the edge, before swirling around and then allowing those lips to place little suctioning kisses up his ribs before fastening upon a sensitive nipple.  Damn, he hated to say goodbye to this.   
  
Opening his eyes with a multitude of regret, he looked into the very human eyes looking back at him just as those lips settled on his.  And his breath stuttered in his chest.  Just a prelude he guessed.  Damn, he had thought he'd have time to do something besides try to kill her.  Frantically his brain ran through thoughts, trying to think of something that would give him some time.  Distraction?  Reaching up his hands he glided them over what felt strongly like the smooth skin of her back and then down to very realistic female hips.  Holding them tight to his and letting what he greatly feared was long distant memory take over, he arched and rubbed his cock back and forth into her cleft.  He felt her gasp against his lips and the woman above him pulled back.  Taking a deep breath, Sam felt his fingers sink a little as the skin beneath them seemed to just flow away.   
  
'Wait.  I won't hurt you.  Stay."  Sitting forward a little, Sam lifted his head to smooth his lips across a shoulder.  With a small surrender and the knowledge that Dean should be on his way back, Sam offered his lips up for her kiss.  Making himself vulnerable again.  Her mouth descended, taking his breath, but once again lifted away.  He looked up into her eyes.  Her HUMAN eyes.  
  
Sam felt the skin beneath his hands once again as they slid back over the skin of the woman laying across him.  He rocked his hips against her moist center again and watched as the form above him closed her eyes.  Running one hand up her side, he clasped the side of her rib cage.  With roughness, he brushed his thumb back and forth over the nipple it rested on.  And her form became more solid, weight settled against him.  His cock was rising to press uncomfortably against his jeans, striving to reach that center that promised so much.  
  
Caught up in the moment, Sam failed to hear Dean as the door to the motel room opened and shut.  

For once, Dean didn't say anything as he came in.  Turning back to the bed, Dean noticed the form on the bed pressing Sam into the mattress.  Dean took one step and went for the forms on the double bed.  With a quick rolling lunge over Sam, Dean curved one arm around the woman and braced himself with the other, he made to pull her away from his baby brother.  But Sam didn't let go and Dean found himself coming to an abrupt stop in the center of the bed with the Mara lying between him and Sam.  Dean froze that way as the Mara began to turn to smoke and fade away. 

Trying to stop her, Sam ran his hand once again up her side, murmuring,  "Stay."  Inspired, Sam leaned forward and closed his lips around the breast that hung before him.  Reaching up, he cupped one hand around the woman and felt a sense of triumph as the shape stopped dissolving against him.  The female figure froze before suddenly arching her chest into Sam's mouth and hands.  The motion caused Dean to firm his grip around the Mara's stomach as he watched his brother with disbelief.   
  
"Uh, Sammy.  Is this a plan?"  Keeping his arm around the woman's waist, Dean pulled one arm back from the edge of the bed and away from the shotgun stashed there.  Grabbing the naked hip pressing into his crotch, he readjusted his legs as his body reacted to the naked woman in his arms.  
  
Pulling away, Sam kept a thumb working the woman's nipple as he muttered,  "Human, Dean.  We can save her."  Chancing a glance away from the woman in his arms long enough to meet his brother's gaze with a distressed but insistent look.  "Dean, I want -  I need to save her."   
  
"Succubus, Sam."  Dean could feel his body starting to respond.  How the hell could he not?  The longer Sam kept this going on, the more real this form seemed to him.  And with Sam insisting she was human, Dean could almost see the wall of his resistance crumbling.  He bent his knee and eased it up from the bed, letting the surprisingly warm feminine bundle in his arms settle more firmly against his crotch.  Stretching to move to give the tightening of his pants some relief, he watched as Sam continued roughly playing with the woman's nipple.  With a wince, Dean admitted he might have found something of a new kink.  His voyeurism had him focusing on the sight of Sam laving the Mara's other pert nipple before sucking her breast into his mouth.    
  
"We've just got to keep her here till dawn, Dean.  Then we can find out who she is, break the curse, and then find out who cursed her in the first place."  Rocking his hips against hers and rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, Sam pulled back from his task with just enough time for one warning,  "We've got to keep her distracted or she'll disappear.  I don't have any leads on how to find her if she does.  The only way is if she can tell us who she is.  And if you can think of another way to keep her from disappearing on us, let me hear it.  And watch out when kissing her.  If you do, it better not be for long."  
  
With that, Sam replaced his fingers with his mouth again, sucking her breast deep into his mouth as he rasped his tongue across her nipple.  
  
"Hunh,"  Dean thought to himself.   _Keep her distracted?  All right.  But this might get a little weird._   He and Sam had walked in on each other with amorous partners before, couldn't help it as close as they had had to be recently.  But sharing one?  And one who was a little more than regular human and one who apparently could protect herself?  In a way, it was kind of freeing.  With having Sam there in case it went bad with the mara-succubus thing and knowing that if it got too rough, she could just smoke away from them, Dean felt something tightly held inside himself - just unfurl.  His partner was here, ready to back him up if something went bad.  The woman they were with could protect herself if he or Sam got a little rough and she didn't like it.  Both of his major concerns, both taken away.    
  
Dean moved his hand from the womanly hip nestled against him and around, sliding his hand between her and Sam.  With his fingers her stroked through her curls, feeling the back of his hand and knuckles scraping against the rough denim of his brother's jeans.  Damp curls clung to his finger tips as he moved them.  Raising one eyebrow, Dean breached those curls and stroked his fingers back and forth through her slickness, gently brushing that small hidden nub.     
  
The body in his and Sam's arms stiffened and arched with a needy moan.  She clutched Sam's head more closely to her breasts and clenched her thighs about Dean's hand.  Leaning forward, Dean opened his mouth and drew a dainty earlobe between his lips as he kept stroking his fingers.  The Mara's legs fell apart as she writhed between them.  Sam pulled away as Dean continued his fingers' movements.  Removing his shirt, Sam stood quickly to shimmy out of his jeans, kicking them to the floor.  Crawling back towards where his brother and the Mara laid, he noticed Dean had eased the woman to her back as he watched her dance against his touch.  Lust caused the pupils of his eyes to be blown wide as he watched Dean raise his fingers to his lips and taste the wetness upon them with an uncertain look.  Dean's uncertain look slid into hunger as he sucked slightly on his fingertips before he pressed them back between the woman's legs.     
  
God, it was erotic watching Dean play her body.  Dean took the leg closest to him, pulled it up and laid it over his as he lay on his side, widening his access to that wet heat at her center.  With one had around the back of her neck, Dean turned her head to the side as he drew hard on her skin, flicking his tongue over each mark he left.  Leaning forward, Sam once again fastened his lips around her nipple, working it with his tongue.  The form between them was solidly real now, swaying with each ripple of pleasure he and Dean gave her.     
  
Looking up at Sam, Dean eased back from where he was tasting smooth skin but kept his fingers moving.  Quickening his strokes as the feminine body beside him tightened and then shivered violently into orgasm.  Sam left her breast to travel down the trembling stomach, nipping bites here and there across her skin before coming to rest between the legs that Dean had so recently parted.  Looking up at Dean, Sam kept his gaze locked with his brother's as he slowly licked up through those wet curls.  His tongue brushed lightly against his brother's fingers as he swirled it around and over the woman's small nub.  As Sam settled deeper to the  bed, lying down between her thighs, he placed hand upon her stomach to hold her down to the bed and began to feast at her taste.  He felt Dean ease his fingers from beneath his tongue and move off the side of the bed to undress.  
  
Coming back, Dean knelt on the side of the bed.  Leaning over he took a firm grasp on her hair and turned the woman's face towards him.  Leaning down, he had to try it.  That was one thing the Winchester boys excelled at, flirting with danger and taunting the devil.  Settling his lips against hers,  Dean swept his tongue past and into her mouth.  And immediately felt a clutching in his chest.  Shit!  Feeling his vision starting to darken with lack of oxygen, he was unable to pull back from her lips.  He couldn't breathe.  Except for the twinging in his chest and the constriction in his lungs, he could have almost forgotten what she was.  But he couldn't pull back now.  And he couldn't catch his breath.  Suddenly the woman jerked her head back and cried out.  With a deep gasp for oxygen, he could breathe again.  Falling forward, Dean kept his hand firmly clenched in her hair.  Using his grip to turn her lips away from his, he caught himself with his other arm as he leaned across her to brace his hand on the other side of her head.  Kneeling on the bed, Dean looked down her body, pausing to admire the marks from his lips that traveled over her shoulder.  Continuing his glance, he saw Sam pulling back from a bite mark on her mound and licking it to soothe the sting.  Sam locked eyes briefly with him as he lowered his lips back to the moist treasure before him, giving himself over to playing with her clit on his tongue as he swirled, kissed, and suckled among those glistening curls.    
  
Feeling the woman move her head in his grasp, Dean looked down in time to see the head of his cock disappear into her mouth.  Her lips and mouth engulfed him.  Heat slid up his length as she pulled against the tresses locked in his hand to draw him farther in.  Pulling her hair tighter in his hand, Dean gazed down at her face as her cheeks hollowed.  Holding her head by just the grip upon her hair, he eased his cock out of her mouth till just the tip of the head brushed her lips, shining with spit.  Giving her a chance to protest he pushed slowly back inside till he lodged against the back of her throat.  Repeating the action, he built a steady rhythm, watching as her lips reddened from the friction, spit gathering at the corners to slick down her chin and over his shaft.  As she began swallowing with each down stroke causing her tongue to rub against the underside of his cock, all Dean could do was quiver with need.  Shit!  Fuck!  "SHIT!"  The flow of movement, fucking this woman's mouth, as Sam slowly worked her clit, blew his senses wide open.  Feeling her throat tighten around him, Dean looked up in time to see Sam's eyes flutter as the woman laid out between them moaned her way into another orgasm.  Sam sat up and moved to his knees on the bed, slowly crawling his way up the bed till he could settle at her entrance.  

Dean found himself gazing at his brother, his eyes taking in the wetness on and around Sam's lips and chin, Sam's hands griping her thighs, and seeing Sam's cock push wetly inside.  He watched as Sam stopped for a moment, making small rocking motions to press inside in small increments before pulling back out and pressing in again deeper.  Dean could feel himself getting even harder.  This was better than porn.  He could hear the wet slick sound as Sam pulled out, grabbing her hips to tilt her a just right, letting him in even deeper before Sam set up a rhythm to match Dean's at her mouth.  Both of them began thrusting reaching a pattern of advance and retreat that kept shivers wracking the woman strung between them.  Moaning around Dean's cock, the woman started moving in such a way to catch the head of Dean's cock on the back of her throat with every hard thrust Dean gave, hollowing her cheeks to draw on him as he left her throat before opening for him to push back in again.  Grunting, Dean brought his other knee on the bed and placed his free hand on the bed beside her, holding her head tightly for every thrust into her mouth.  "Take it, take it, take it..." 

Dean could feel himself reaching the end of his tether.  It had been so long.  "Sam, I'm fixing to cum!""  
  
Sam's strained voice reached him, "Go ahead, Dean."  
  
"Fuck!"  Dean held her close as he erupted down her tight throat.  Groaning, he emptied himself with a few more small quick thrusts before holding still and tight for moments of bliss and then pulling out to sit back on his heels.  He was still semi-hard and he would be ready to go again soon.  
  
Sam pulled the woman up and with a quick flip lay back on the bed with her above him.  Grabbing her hips, he pulled he rocked her hips against his, setting a pace for her hips to ride his aching cock before he eased his hands press his thumbs into the dips in her hips and massaging into her nerves, causing chills to race across her skin.  With a chuckle, he watched as she leaned back bracing her hands on his thighs as she rode each thrust.  Reaching back, she grabbed her heels and rode down on that long cock that was deep inside her. Sam looked over at his brother to find Dean watching them as he slowly stroked his cock back to thickness again.   
  
"Sam, that mouth," Dean shook his head with a touch of disbelief, "Shit, what the fuck are we doing?"  
  
"She's human, Dean." Looking down where the woman rode his cock and his fingers, Sam's mouth quirked into a smile, "Very human.  I want this, Dean.  I want to be able to enjoy this and not worry about being hurt or hurting someone.  God, she's an answer to a prayer I didn't even know I had right now, Dean.  For once, I'm not screwing this up.  Help me with this.  I want to save someone instead of..." the rest of the sentence drifted away, the unspoken - _killing them_ \- understood by both of them.  
  
Both of them watched the woman as she moved, throwing back her head and shuddering with satisfaction.  Arching his hips, Sam rode out her tremors before reaching up to pull her down to him to suckle her breasts while keeping her still clutching center around his hard cock.  Pulling away, he moved up to nip and lick before pressing a hard kiss at those lips that had been so recently wrapped around his brother's cock.  Once again his chest locked up, but this time it was not even close to being as strong as it was before.  Feeling Dean move off and around the bed, he wasn't shocked to feel the woman being pulled off of him and down towards his feet at the foot of the bed.  Looking down, he saw Dean had positioned her facing away from him, up on her hands and knees on the bed.  Watching, he saw Dean step behind her and go to his knees.  Dean's head disappeared from view and Sam watched as the woman's eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'O' before her eyes fluttered shut and she started rocking back against whatever Dean was doing.  
  
Running his hands up her arms, over her shoulders to settle in her hair, Sam went up on his knees and steadily slid his wet slick cock back and forth over the lips that pouted out before him.  Her eyes opened but the pupils were blown wide with lust as she closed those glistening lips around him.  She slowly sucked him in and swirled her tongue steadily around it, paying particular attention to the that sensitive area right beneath the head of his cock.  Tightening his fingers in her hair, Sam thrust a little more and felt her start to suck on his shaft.  Rubbing the length of her tongue on the underside of his cock as she rocked back and forth against whatever Dean was doing behind her.  
  
Dean looked down at the luscious ass before him and made a decision.  He agreed with Sam on this one situation and he was going to do this.  If he was going to try this with anyone, it was going to be someone that could get away if he hurt them.  Going to his knees at the foot of the bed, Dean grasped an ass cheek in each hand.  Rotating his thumbs in a steady shiver inducing motion, he leaned down, turned his head and licked from clit to her tightly furled pink entrance.  Feeling her jerk when he reached her delicate hole, he slowly circled his tongue around the rim.  Slowly easing the tip of his tongue inside her, he settled in to licking and probing that hole with his tongue.  Each time he felt his tongue press on the rim, he would press against her and rasp his tongue around the edge as he pulled back out.  Dean moved his hand so that he could feel her flooding his hand with her slick honey.  Easing his tongue inside her fully, he felt her jerk again before she started straining back against him.  Oh yeah, Dean was going to try free himself for this tonight. Moving his head around, he eased a finger into her hole, slowly finger fucking her ass as he looked up over her delicate back to see Sam thrusting home in her mouth.

 

Remembering sensations from when her throat was locked tight around him, Dean pressed his hand to his cock, breathing deeply for a moment as he enjoyed watched his brother slide in and out between her lips.  Dean finally turned back from watching the sensual sight of his brother taking his pleasure, to begin nipping and sucking marks across the clear skin before him.  Every now and then, dipping down to run his tongue roughly over her bundle of nerves, take her wetness onto his tongue and drag his tongue back till he was able to press inside her tight pink hole beside and between the second finger he had worked inside her.

He could see her throat widen as Sam's cock pushed inside and could remember how tight and wet it was when he had his cock rubbing against the back of her throat. Turning back, he latched his lips around that throbbing clit and began a gentle suction against it, stopping occasionally to swirl his rough tongue against it before starting all over again.

  
Sam groaned as he pulled her head all the way down his cock till her nose was nestled in the curls at the base of his cock.  When he felt her gag and her throat clench down hard, he pulled her back till he pulled free with a small popping sound from that sweetly suctioning mouth.  Looking at her face, he watched as she turned to follow the retreat of his cock from her lips, her tongue circling and probing at the slit trying to coax him back inside.  As his cock bobbed up towards his stomach, he settled back onto the bed.  Bracing his legs on either side of her, he sat below her and with a hard twist of her hair, Sam guided her down to lick at his balls before feeling her sucking them into her mouth.  Watching as she massaged one and then the other with her tongue before gently sucking on them, Sam could feel sharp tremors running up his muscles.  Pressing his feel to the mattress as he bent his legs, he raised himself up from the bed high enough he could feel her licking down underneath till she could run her tongue around his hole, flickering and probing.  

Dean worked her clit harder as he moved slick fingers steadily before adding another to stretch that tightness, preparing her, stretching her to ease the way for what he wanted to do.  Feeling her shudder  under his tongue, he moved out from under her and once again stood at the foot of the bed.  L ooking down at the woman who was kneeling on hands and knees in front of him with her head busy between Sam's legs as his brother arched up into her waiting mouth,

  Dean  thrust his cock into that hot wet center as he pressed a thumb easily into her back entrance.  He thrust once, twice, three times, coating himself with her wetness as he brought his hand up to his mouth and mouthed his own fingers before pressing them into her, enjoying the site of them sinking into her, watching as her bottom opened for them.  Pulling from her, he lifted himself higher as he pulled his fingers from her body.  With slow pressure, Dean pressed against her backside.  He could feel the body beneath him tense up.  Draping himself over the woman's back, he wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her to him while he spread his fingers so he could slide them through her curls, coming to rest and press on her clit, beginning a slow caressing motion.  Whispering in her ear, Dean could only repeat, "Bear down now, beautiful.  You can take this.  You can.  Such a pretty pink opening for me."  Pulling back a little before pressing back again with small motions, over and over again as he kept murmuring in her ear, "Push out against me.  Feel so good around me.  Come on, beautiful.  You're strong enough for this.  Take me."  Dean's thumb came to rest across her clit as he pressed fingers inside her wetness, searching for that one spot inside as he curled his fingers.  Concentrating on making her relax, making it feel good, wanting it to feel good for her, Dean cursed as her head and chest sunk lower to the bed.  "Fuck!"   Glancing up, he watched as Sam lifted himself off the bed enough and Dean could see her quick little tongue circling around his brother.  Grunting at the sight, he cursed as he felt her relax and he slid  past the tight ring of muscle that guarded her entrance and found himself slowly sliding deeper with each motion now.  "So fucking tight! So good..."  Such a gorgeous little ass, all hot and tight around him.  He was now resting all the way against her, his hips pressed up against hers, and he stilled for a moment, enjoying this new feeling.  

Sam opened his eyes as he pulled the woman away from his balls and hole.  Rolling up onto his knees, Sam cupped his hands firmly around her face.  When she opened her mouth for him, he thrust back inside, not stopping till he was riding right up against the back of her throat.  Dean was moving across from him and the motion was causing her to rock forward, adding an extra surprising push of feeling as she swallowed down his cock.  Looking down, he slid one hand down and cradled her throat so he could feel the stretching as he pulled away and pushed back inside slowly, giving himself time to enjoy the rub of her tongue against the bottom of his length with each motion.  Sam forced himself to keep his eyes open and for a moment his gaze met that of  Dean's.  Brother stared at brother with pupils blown with lust, taking in the sight before them.  Beginning their own rhythm, they soon had the woman between them swaying, Sam enjoying the hollowing of her cheeks as she pulled away and the increased thrust as Dean snapped his hips and the slap of flesh hitting flesh filled the room.  

Dean couldn't stop the sounds coming from his throat.  Having Sam there, both of them able to let go because together they were always stronger than they were apart.  Stronger and safer.  Dean could feel his control leaving him and he let go, let himself get lost in the feelings of sex and heat and warm tight heat surrounding him.  His fingers and hand were wet from the woman coming on his fingers, her wetness dripping and smearing down his wrist.  "So good, so fucking good, Sam."  Picking up his pace more, Dean could feel her tighten around him and it was the best sensation.  Sam's voice came to him and he looked up to see how each motion he made thrust her down his brother's cock.  

"Dean!  Again, Dean.  Don't stop.  Don't stop!"  Sam was arching his back on every thrust, his flanks tensing and releasing with each hard movement.  Watching Dean fuck into the woman's body and feeling her mouth take him with each of Dean's movements, Sam tried to explain what he was feeling to Dean, "I, I can feel her throat closing on me.  So, good.  Dean, harder.  Every time you, fuck yeah, do that, it's like you're stroking me.  Fuck, Dean, harder, come on, come on, need this Dean, need, Dean, I need...DEAN!"

Dean felt his balls begin to tighten, drawing up and his muscles were clenching, unable to help it.  Sam's voice washed over his senses, his words coming through like fireworks to his senses.  Dean groaned as the woman beneath him began shuddering, quivering in his grip and all her muscles tightened to grip him, squeezing him till he saw stars.  Snapping his hips hard, the loud slap of flesh just adding to the symphony that was overruling his senses.  Forcing his eyelids open, he caught the image of Sam jerking between the woman's lips, opening his mouth on a silent shout as his hands clenched in her hair, his body arched towards them caught in a frozen moment as he came between her lips and deep in her throat. 

Squeezing his eyes back shut, Dean lost what rhythm he had managed to hold on to by his eyeteeth, degenerating into rough, deep thrusts, unplanned and uncontrollable.  Sharp thrusts before with a shudder he buried himself deep and help wrapped both arms around her waist as he came with a shout.  Holding still except for the tremors that wracked his frame and the occassional helpless flex of his hips as another spurt of release caught him up in it's grasp. 

With a loud gasp of breath in the suddenly quiet room, Sam released his grip and slid to the bed, one leg falling off the side of the bed as he fell to his back, staring at the ceiling as his mind just drifted for a short period of time.  Dean eased carefully from her depths and both he and she collapsed to the bed.  Making himself move to the side seemed to be the extent of his energy reserves, his arm remaining flung across the back of the woman ( _Mara?_ ) that had appeared in their room.  His hand was dangling over his brother's leg on the other side dangerously close to private areas but he couldn't find it inside himself to give a damn right now.  

  
Looking at the woman who was passed out in the bed, Dean muttered,  "Keep her distracted..."  Dean's eyes reflected his sarcasm, "Right."

"It worked didn't it?  Now we just have to wake her up and ask her name.  Plus, Dean, we have got to find out who cursed her into this."

"Yeah."  Dean's voice gained strength as he slowly got his breath back.  
  
Sam lay quietly for a moment, his thoughts drifting to other areas for a moment,  "Dean, this isn't gonna go weird on us, is it?"

Dean didn't look at Sam as he replied, "I don't know, Sam."  Frowning, he moved his gaze to his brother's, "This, this isn't going to go weird.  Not the...not the sex part.  This, this might work for me.  Work for us."  With a hardness taking over his voice, Dean continued, "But, we've got to talk about shit before anything like this happens again."  Dean threw one arm across his eyes and he thought back over what had just happened.  It wasn't awkwardness he was feeling right now. It was vaguely like - contentment?  Well, hell.  Go figure that shit out.

"Again...."  Sam lifted his head to stare at Dean, a glimmer of hope and need both gracing his gaze,  "You think this could work out for us?  If we found someone that was willing to take us both?  I don't want to spend all my life in your company Dean, no offense, but, this is the first time I could really relax with someone without worrying about them."

"Yeah, I'm surprised I was able to do anything with your skinny naked ass in bed with me."  With a grin, Dean removed his arm and looked across the woman's body at his brother.  "But, I understand what you mean."  Dean's characteristic shit-eating grin reappeared on his face.  "It does give new meaning to the saying 'I'll watch your back if you watch mine' now, doesn't it?"

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  

Author's Notes:  So, I used to be a fan of SPN, back when it was just about 2 brother's looking for their father and tracking down a yellow-eyed demon who killed their mother.  Those were the good old days for me.  I fell out of SPN after they had to take on Heaven.  Not downing anyone's show, but time and life kept me from watching and then I wasn't able to catch back up.  I still enjoy watching the occassional recent episode because Jared and Jensen are phenominal actors.  But my favorite will always be the first 2 seasons.

Also, secondly, please remember that this is the story I posted back in 2008.  My very first fanfiction story.  The very first.  I didn't even remember it till a while back that I had written it when a scene I read in another story jogged the memory.  Then I had to go on a search to find it.  Then try to remember my password and username from 4 (FOUR!) years and 2 different emails ago.  Finally got it and I'm posting it here.  

Please be kind.  This was apparently my baby effort.  Thanks for reading, KK!


End file.
